Talk:Lightning Gun Rowgen/@comment-31534731-20170518230854
Okay this is my 2nd attempt at write this cuz the first one wasnt posted due to an fricken "invalid login session" (in short it deleted my entire idea). At least I get to refine my og idea. Name: Fulmination Gun Rowgen Leader Skill: Thunder Origins 70% boost to Atk, 25% boost to Max Hp, Def, 15% boost to Rec, large chance in ignoring opponents' Def when attacking, enormous boost to critical damage and critical rate, large boost to spark damage, huge boost to bb, sbb, and ubb Atk, slight boost to Thunder, Fire, Water, and Earth elemental damage reduction. 70% chance to ignore Def, 50% boost to critical damage, 40% boost to critical rate, 50% boost to spark damage, 100% boost to bb Atk, 175% boost to sbb Atk, 250% boost to ubb Atk, 10% migration, '' Extra skill: Choatic State 50% boost to atk, slight chance to evade attacks, nullifies status ailments, slight increase in damage taken when HP is below 80%, large boost to Atk, Rec, damage taken and slight boost to evade chance when HP is below 40%. ''15% chance to evade attacks, self-only nullification, 15% increase in damage taken, 70% boost to Atk, Rec, and 10% increase in damage taken (25% total) '' BC Req. 19, 30 (49 total), 32 BB/SBB/UBB Multipliers: 430%, 850%, 2000% BB Attack: Enforcing Projectile Powerful attack on single enemy, likely chance for paralysis for 2 turns, large Atk, Def reduction, huge boost to critical rate and damage, large boost to Atk, Def on self and huge boost to Atk, Def for all allies, small boost to BB efficacy and BC drop rate for all allies, fills own bb gauge to max. ''35% chance for paralysis, 25% reduction, 100% boost to Atk, Def on self and 60% boost to all allies, 100% boost to critical damage and 40% boost to critical rate, 25% boost to BB efficacy and to BC drop rate. SBB Attack: Energized Bullet Powerful attack on single enemy, likely chance for paralysis, poison for 2 turns, enormous Atk, Def, Rec reduction to single enemy, boost to spark damage, large boost to BB Atk, enormous boost to Atk, Def to self and large boost to Atk, Def on all allies, large boost to BB efficacy and huge boost to BC/HC drop rate, casts a thunder shield on all self for 2 turns, 55''% chance for paralysis, 500 HP + 5% of units atk per turn (poison damage), 35% reduction, 100% boost to spark damage, 175% boost to BB Atk, 170% boost to Atk, Def on self and 100% boost to allies, 40% boost to BB efficacy and 35% boost to BC/HC drop rate, 5,000 HP, 1,000 Def Thunder shield.'' UBB Attack: Power Shot Self inflicts paralysis, weakness for 1 turn, massive attack on single enemy, 100% chance for paralysis for 2 turns and 50% chance for 3 turns, poison for 4 turns, enormously reduces Atk, Def, Rec of all enemies, adds all elements to attack for all allies, enormous boost to self parameters, enormous boost to ally parameters, enormous boost to BB atk, large boost to spark damage, huge boost bb gauge for all allies for 3 turns, fills own bb gauge to max, casts thunder shield on all allies. Deals 70% of max HP, damage caps at 175,000, 1,250 HP + 9% of Atk per turn, 60% Atk, Def reduction, 270% boost to parameters and 30% boost to max HP to self, 170% boost to parameters of allies and 15% boost to max HP, 450% boost to BB Atk, 125% boost to spark damage, 50 BC fill, 40 HP, 20,000 Def Thunder shield. SP Choices: Parameter Boost: 30% Boost to all parameters - 30 50% Boost to Atk - 15 50% Boost to Def - 15 Leader Skill: Improves spark damage boost - 25 +25% (75% total) Improves bb atk boost - 25 +25% (100% total) Extra Skill: Adds a chance for a angel buff when under 30% HP - 55 '' 75% chance'' Speical: Improves Ubb's max HP damage and cap - 60 ''+20%, 100,000 damage cap increase '' '' ''Improves Ubb's poison effects - 25 +750 HP + 5% Increases Atk limit to 130,000 - 30 Boosts sbb/ubb's BB Atk boost - 35 +35% (135%/160%) Before I leave, a couple of notes: the ubb's attack happens AFTER the paralysis effects have been lifted so be prepared to wait a turn (think of it as he is charging up his power xD), the ubb's shield's def is correct (20k), and thats basically it :D A couple of new concepts are intoduced in here (poison damage is affected by atk stat, increase in dmg taken) I am expecting some negative feedback but hopefully someone will give a look at this gumi pls senpai -CyannXVI